


Golden (Like the State)

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelley wants a Christmas tree, but nothing’s ever simple with Kelley. She needs the Christmas tree and Alex isn’t quite sure what that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What about this one?” Alex asked pointing to a fairly decent tree. She’d probably pick it, if it weren’t for Kel. She wasn’t picky, but Kelley wanted a tree that she had mentally picked out already. And she wasn’t giving Alex any hints to what it looked like either. Kelley looked at the tree while scratching her chin like she was really thinking it over. And then the answer came.

“Nope,” she said quickly and turned to go look at the other trees Alex was pretty sure they already looked at.

“Can I at least get a hint so I know what I’m looking for?” Alex whined.

“Oh what, you don’t like keeping me company searching for our Christmas tree?” Kelley asked sarcastically walking backwards.

“I always like keeping you company, but I like knowing what I’m looking for too,” Alex pointed out. Kelley had already turned back around and started examining each tree again.

“Stop looking at my ass and start looking at trees,” Kelley said like she was pointing out the color of the sky. Alex snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and started making work of her neck. It was easy prey since Kelley had her hair up in her usual bun.

“That’s not a tree,” Kelley pointed out.

“Do I get a hint?” Alex asked sucking on Kelley’s neck. It was Kelley’s weakness and with her hair normally up it was easy to take advantage of.

“Smart thinking, but no dice,” Kelley said. So Alex took it a little further and nipped at her pressure point.

“How about now?” Alex asked.

“Mmm, no,” Kelley said, but wasn’t taking any chance to move out of Alex’s arms.

“How about…” Alex said moving up to where her jaw met her neck, “now?”

“If you keep that up we won’t be getting a tree,” Kelley said moving her head to the side to give Alex some more room.

“And why is that?” Alex mumbled. She moved her hands from Kelley’s hips to her stomach underneath the jacket she had on.

“Because we’ll be going home to be in private,” Kelley explained. Her stomach tingled at Alex’s touch.

“Oh am I turning you on?” she asked laughing into the crook of Kelley’s neck.

“I think you know damn well what you’re doing,” Kelley said taking the opportunity to flick Alex’s ear. “Trees, now.”

“Ow, at least give me a hint please,” Alex pouted.

“Fine,” Kelley sighed and planted a kiss on Alex’s lips. “I want a squirrel sized tree.”

“Babe you realize any tree is a squirrel sized tree right? They literally live in trees,” Alex said not knowing whether she should laugh or be ashamed.

“I. Shut up. I want it to be little,” Kelley said blushing.

“You’re cute,” Alex laughed and kissed her before letting go of her to actually look for something that she knew she was looking for this time. Then she saw it. The littlest tree in the lot by far. Perfect for Kelley. In fact it was probably small enough for Kelley to carry on her own.

“Hey Kel what about that one?” she asked pointing to what had to be the most precious tree ever.

“That tree is perfect!” Kelley yelled excitedly and sprinted over to it. It was shorter than her, probably about up to her hip, maybe her ribcage. She stood there for a minute, mouth agape, acting like a kid in a candy store, and then ran back over to Alex and launched her herself onto her. Alex caught her and held her up by holding her ass, which she didn’t mind one bit, while Kelley wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist and her arms around her neck.

“Can we get it? Can we get it? Please, please, please, please, please?” she asked peppering Alex’s cheeks with kisses.

“Why are you asking me? You’re the one that wanted the tree. Go find the person and we’ll strap it to the roof,” Alex laughed. Kelley gave her another kiss, this time on her lips, and took her time with it. Kelley only stopped when Alex let her drop back down to stand on her own.

“What, you don’t like when I kiss you?” Kelley winked and wandered off to find a person to buy the tree from. She came back dragging a guy that looked like he was still in high school. Once Alex saw that she was leading him by holding his hand she knew exactly what was about to happen.

“Well it’s just so little I thought maybe we could get a 75% discount since all the other trees are four times the size,” Kelley said.

“Honestly we never thought we’d sell that one,” the boy admitted.

“So technically it’s not for sale?” Kelley asked tugging on his sleeve.

“Well no I guess not,” he answered.

“But you want all the trees gone, right?” Kelley pointed out.

“Yeah we don’t like packing any up and that one’s too small to sell as firewood,” he said.

“So it’s not for sale and it’s of no use to you?” Kelley asked looking down at his hands.

“Well no,” he admitted.

“So you wouldn’t mind if we just took it off your hands, right?” she asked dragging her nails over the palm of his hands. “We’ll help you out and you help us out by just giving it to us.”

“Okay,” he said clearly entranced by everything that Kelley was doing.

“You’re the best,” she said giving him a tiny peck on the cheek and grabbing the tree. The boy didn’t move and Kelley made her way over to Alex as fast as she could while carrying the tree.

“You just seduced that poor boy into giving you that tree for free, didn’t you?” Alex laughed.

“Everyone likes little Irish gals,” Kelley stated.

“Oh really?” Alex scoffed.

“You certainly do,” Kelley pointed out.

“Touché. Get that thing on the roof,” Alex said as they got to the car.

“I’m too little I need help,” she admitted. Alex grabbed the bungee cords out of the backseat and helped put the tree on top and started strapping it down. Before Kelley got to the passenger seat she met Alex at the rear of the car when they were walking around to get into each of their seats.

“Hey guess what?” Alex asked picking Kelley up and sitting her on the back of the car so easily it was like Kelley weighed 20 lbs.

“What?” Kelley asked confused.

“We just bought out first Christmas tree,” Alex smiled and kissed her. Kelley smiled into the kiss just as she heard footsteps coming to the other cars around them.

“Come on let’s go take it home,” Kelley laughed, but still gave Alex another long drawn out kiss before hopping down and getting in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley needs a picture of the tree and their plan to decorate gets delayed a little once they reach home.

“Pinoe said our tree is ‘the most precious thing she’s ever seen’,” Alex said reading the notification on Kelley’s phone. It was a normal thing, looking at each other’s phones. They had done it since before they had started dating when they started becoming close friends. They told each other everything so it wasn’t like there was anything hidden on there. And invasions of privacy went out the window the minute they started sleeping with each other.

“Tell her we’ll send her a picture once we decorate it,” Kelley said carrying the tree in. “But do it from your account so she doesn’t yell at me for tweeting while driving because she would.”

“Already got it covered. My account too,” Alex said shoving her phone in her jacket pocket and opening the front door.

“Well the decorations are going to have to wait,” Kelley said sitting the tree in the living room.

“And why is that?” Alex asked confused. As far as she knew she didn’t have any other plans for the day.

“Because you have to finish what you started,” Kelley explained. Alex had stopped by the couch and stood there while Kelley had put the tree down, but now Kelley was making her way back to Alex.

“And what would that be?” she asked even though she had an inkling of what it might be.

“Oh, you know damn well what,” Kelley said pushing her back so she sat down on the couch and straddled her lap. Alex laughed and let her hands wander from her hips to underneath her shirt.

“No wonder you were quiet on the way home,” Alex said leaning in to kiss her. Kelley felt Alex’s phone vibrate and slid it out of her pocket only to toss it across the room so that it wouldn’t interrupt anymore.

“You just threw my phone didn’t you?” she asked in between kisses.

“I might have,” Kelley admitted while snaking Alex’s shirt up. She broke the kiss so the she could take her shirt off the rest of the way and started kissing on Kelley’s neck instead when she came back. She could feel Kelley’s nail dragging against her back as she left sloppy kisses down to her collarbone and lifted her shirt up over her head. It didn’t matter how many times Alex had seen Kelley naked, she would still take time to admire the view every time. Kelley let her hands trace each muscle in Alex’s shoulder, which wasn’t hard considering how defined she was. Alex let her hands slip under the back of Kelley’s pants and pushed harder to deepen the kiss. If Alex hadn’t have been holding onto her Kelley probably would’ve fallen off the couch. No sooner than when they had started laughing about Kelley almost falling did Allie walk in the door.

“Oh my god, okay, wow. I thought we agreed about the sock on the door, seriously guys?” she said shielding her eyes while they put both of their shirts back on.

“Okay you’re good now,” Kelley said getting up from Alex’s lap.

“But really, start using the sock. I really don’t want to actually walk in on you guys having sex,” Allie said bringing a bag near the tree.

“Well as you can see, we didn’t get to our socks yet,” Alex said jumping off the couch and wrapping her arms around Kelley from behind.

“What’s in the bag?” Kelley asked stumbling forward because of Alex.

“Some ornaments from home I found,” Allie shrugged and walked back to her room.

“Looks like decorating won’t wait,” Kelley sighed.

“We could always just go to the room,” Alex offered.

“No, I feel bad now, but if you can wait until tonight,” Kelley winked. Alex just laughed and kissed her cheek before she wandered over to the kitchen.

“What do we want sugar cookies, oatmeal cookies, chocolate chip…?” Alex trailed off looking in the cabinets to see what they had.

“Well I vote sugar cookies,” Allie said coming back down the hallway.

“I’m with Allie,” Kelley agreed. She was already taking out the ornaments in Allie’s bag, unwrapping them, and sticking them on the floor in front of the tree. Alex and her had already found a couple strands of lights in the attic and figured that could be their contribution to the tree. They weren’t going to decorate on the outside since none of them were going to be home that much. And none of them felt like taking them down when the time would call for it.

“Sugar cookies it is,” Alex said taking out the mix. She was about to take out a bowl and find a whisk, but Allie had already beat her to it. She checked the recipe to see how many eggs she’d need and walked over to the fridge.

“I’m going to go check to see if I have my cookie pan still boxed up,” Alex said sitting the eggs on the counter.

“Hey babe can you grab the lights while you’re in there?” she heard Kelley yell.

“Yeah one second,” Alex answered taking out the pan. She grabbed the box of lights, sat the pan on top and brought it out to the living room with her. She sat the box of lights down next to the ornaments and went back to making her cookies. Kelley loved sitting back and watching people. She learned a lot from it. She probably wouldn’t know half as much about her teammates if she weren’t so observant. Not everyone knew it, but she noticed a lot of little things that people did out of habit. Like the way that no matter how many times Becky has read a book she’ll always go back and read it again and use a different highlighter than she did last time. Or how Tobin has had to tape pages in her bible from dog earring them so much in the past. Or how Ashlyn started changing how she wrapped her wrists. Right now she couldn’t help but notice that Alex looked completely at home mixing the batter for cookies. Like she baked all the time. But she didn’t know that Alex was well aware of her tiny audience right now.

“Are you ever going to put those lights on or are you just going to watch me the whole time,” Alex asked not even looking away from what she was doing.

“Well, I, shut up,” Kelley blushed. She didn’t normally get caught watching someone. Alex was starting to pick up on all of the little things that Kelley did and it only made her like her even more. She loved that a Stanford grad who practically triple majored could still act like a little kid, and then completely blow you away by how much she actually knew. She loved that she didn’t act like she know everything even though she did go to Stanford. And she loved that she could be so absentminded that she would look up the hours to a 24 hour gym.

By the time Kelley had actually finished the tree, despite its size and having Alex’s help, they still had managed to stay up past midnight. The cookies had long been finished cooking and were already in Ziploc bags put away in the cabinets. Allie had gone to bed about a half hour ago and neither of them were far behind.

“So my bed or your bed tonight?” Kelley asked getting up off the floor where she had been sitting for the past hour or two.

“Your bed is really comfy,” Alex admitted.

“Fine by me,” she said and started walking to her room. They had changed into their pajamas before the cookies had even come out of the oven so they could just crawl in bed without having to do anything first. Which is exactly what they did. They were so worn out that by the time their heads hit the pillow they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their last day together before they both go on their own vacations and they’re not quite sure what to do.

They had slept together in Kelley’s bed again and Kelley was the first one to wake up. Even though Alex was taller she always seemed to curl up to Kelley’s side anyway. Her arm was across her waist and her head was tucked in the crook of her neck. She could feel the methodic breaths of hot air on her neck as Alex slept. She didn’t want to wake up. She didn’t want to get out of bed. It was their last day together before they bother went their separate ways for vacation and she didn’t want it to be here yet. She ran her hand through Alex’s hair and brushed it off her face before she kissed her forehead and tried to go back to sleep, but that must’ve woken Alex up instead. She stretched out her legs but brought Kelley closer by her waist and nuzzled her neck.

“Good morning,” she said sleepily. Kelley loved how raspy her voice was in the morning.

“Hello beautiful,” Kelley returned and kissed her forehead again. She could feel Alex’s smile and threw the covers over their heads. “Let’s just stay in bed.”

“That’s tempting, but we both still have to pack,” Alex said propping herself up on her elbow.

“I don’t want to,” Kelley whined. Alex rolled over on top of Kelley and used her arms to push herself up so all of her weight wasn’t on her.

“I don’t want to either. I can think of quite a few things I would rather be doing,” Alex said staring right at Kelley.

“Then why don’t you?” she asked and put her arms around Alex’s neck.

“Because like I said, we both have to pack,” Alex reminded her.

“Please that’ll take tops an hour,” Kelley said pulling her down for a kiss.

“Babe,” Alex said quickly once she felt Kelley’s hands push under her panties.

“Please?” she drug her nails up Alex’s back and felt her shiver and goosebumps start to rise.

“You know Allie gets up early,” Alex told her and started to sit up.

“Are you saying that I’m too loud?” Kelley asked her jaw dropping.

“I’m saying that you couldn’t even put up those ornaments quietly,” Alex teased.

“They kept stabbing me.”

“They’re inanimate objects.”

“They’re pointy.”

“We’re packing.”

“I will rip those underwear right off you,” Kelley warned her as she moved from underneath the covers.

“You know, you’re not quite as intimidating as you think you are,” Alex said sliding off the mattress and stealing a pair of Kelley’s shorts. “Want an omelet?”

“I want to get back in bed,” Kelley groaned and reluctantly followed her out into the kitchen. Allie was already up watching a show Kelley had never seen before and eating her cereal.

“You didn’t answer me,” Alex laughed. Kelley walked in and sat on the counter near the stove and watched Alex cook.

“Do you even have to ask if I want one?” Kelley admitted. She was always hungry, Alex of people knew that if there was food offered Kelley would take it. She wouldn’t even think twice about it. And if dawn wasn’t ever going to find out about it then there was definitely no hesitation.

“So what are you doing today Allie?” Alex asked. She needed a way to get Kelley to stop tugging at her shorts more than anything because she knew she couldn’t stay in bed all day.

“Probably go play some pick up. Go for a run. The usual,” she said in between bites of cereal.

“Ah so you’re going to go hit on the guys that you play pick up with that’s what I heard, right?” Kelley laughed.

“Exactly. I’m the only one around here that doesn’t have someone,” she said finishing her cereal and walking over to stick her bowl in the sink.

“Have fun with that,” Alex laughed. A couple seconds later Allie was out the door, probably going on her morning jog.

“Well now that we’re alone…” Kelley said pulling Alex over to her.

“No, I’m cooking,” Alex said, but Kelley only wrapped her legs around her waist to make her stay in place.

“Come on we leave tomorrow I’m not going to see you every day anymore,” Kelley whined.

“Babe I really don’t want to burn the house down,” Alex said trying to get to the food again.

“You’re going to be the death of me woman!” Kelley said hopping off the counter and kissing Alex’s cheek. “I’m getting in the shower.”

“You’ll have food when you get out,” Alex told her as she disappeared down the hall. Alex heard the front door open and saw Allie come back in.

“Forgot my iPod,” she said before she noticed Kelley wasn’t in the kitchen anymore. “Where’d Kelley go?”

“Shower,” Alex told her and flipped the omelet.

“Last day before vacation isn’t it? I should probably stay out of the house,” Allie remembered.

“Probably, you know Kelley,” Alex said.

“Yeah and I know you too. You never say no for long,” Allie laughed and walked back out the door. She was right, Kelley was starting break Alex’s willpower to say no down and they had only been up no less than twenty minutes. It was going to be a long day and they probably wouldn’t be packing anytime soon.


End file.
